DWMA Insane Asylum
by mad2490
Summary: Sapphire was in the wrong place at the wrong time.Now she's at the DWMA Insane Asylum with the Soul Eater crew.What's going to happen? Warning: Maka is not going to be in this story.Nothing against her,I just didn't want to put her in this story. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

**DWMA INSANE ASYLUM**

This is my first if it sucks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter 1:The Incident

Screaming could be heard coming from Room 236, Mr. Glass's class,and then there was a loud bang as something hit the came rushing to the locked police were called and they kicked it they found was shocking.

Blood was board,desks,chairs,and floor were covered in were on the floor covered in blood in the middle of the room was a tiny was trembling,crying,and was also covered in blood from head to toe so you couldn't see any of her real color.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" yelled the police as they pointed their guns at the girl,but she didn't listen only thing she did was turn towards them, her hair covering her eyes, screamed and then fainted, falling to the a few minutes nobody said all just stared at the unconscious girl lying in a bloody puddle on the floor, wondering what happened.

After 5 minutes of staring the head police said,"Get her outta here and start looking around."

"YES SIR!"was their response.

* * *

Yes, I know this is a very short 't worry, the next chapter will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2: Sapphire

**DWMA INSANE ASYLUM**

This is my first if it sucks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sapphire

**The Day before the incident**

"Class we have a new student joining us today." announced Mr. soon as that sentence left his mouth everyone started talking.

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"I bet it's a nerd!"

"Probably"

"Quiet down class." said Mr. they were quiet he turned to the door and yelled,"You can come in now!"As the door slowly opened,revealing the new student,the whole class was shocked to say the reason they were shocked was the new student that just walked into the new student was definitely different.

After the door had opened the way, they could clearly see that the new student was different she was the tiniest girl their age that they ever saw!She was somewhere between 3ft. 8 inches and 3ft. 10 shocking than her height was her hair color and was a mix between bright red and blood-red that was pooling on the was trying to pick it up as she walked in the door.

Almost everyone was thinking,"SHE LOOKS LIKE A DOLL!".Those who weren't were girls that were extremely jealous of her has a heart-shaped face with freckles going across her cheeks to her cheeks were pink from embarrassment and she had a small nose that fit her face eyes were a mix between red and violet with REALLY,really long black mouth was pink and closed tight together as she kept trying to keep her hair off the add to the effect,her bangs framed her face perfectly and her skin was fair, making her look like a life-sized she wasn't moving they wouldn't have believed she was alive!

As she took dainty steps and gracefully walked to the front of the room,Mr. Glass started to talk again.

"Class this is Sapphire Roze she is our new student please treat her kindly.I have to go so,FREE PERIOD!" he yelled and then ran out of the door leaving Sapphire standing at the front of the class only things she could think of are "What am I supposed to do now and how can I keep my hair off the ground?"

* * *

**Sapphire P.O.V In the hallway**

As my teacher, ,walked into the classroom,I started to freak out.

"What if they think I'm a tiny freak?" is what I thought over and over ,I'm WAY too small for my age and people look at my like I'm insane when I tell them how old I fourteen year olds are at least 5 feet tall and I'm not even 4 foot!I kept picking my hair up off the floor and holding it in my says that I really need to cut it, but I refuse to.I love my hair too much to cut it.

"You can come in now!" I hear Mr. Glass I open the door I feel my hair on the ground I walk inside, I picked up my hair again and looked room was definitely was a huge hole in the side of the wall that lead outside,kids were sitting on the desks playing poker I think, and the teacher was just kind of school have I come to?" I thought as I slowly walked over to stand beside Mr. Glass in the front of the room.

The second I'm right beside him he is already yelling something and running out the door."Now what?" I thought.

"Hey Sapphire!" yelled a boy who looked to be 6 feet had blue hair and small lightning bolt tattoos underneath his started to walk towards me and I shuffled back."Relax, I ain't gonna hurt ya." he said in slow he was right it front of me, he looked down at me since he was so tall.

"Hi." I said shyly, my face pink from embarrassment and my eyes hiding behind my bangs."Her voice is so angelic and high" the boy thought,"So cute!" Then all of a sudden I was no longer on the floor but over 6 feet high!

"Eek!" I squeaked as I realized he had set me on his of my feet were over his left shoulder and I wrapped my small arms around his head.

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone was watching as Eric put the new girl on his shoulder."Is he crazy?" they all thought.

"Well then Sapphire, my name is Eric Knightly and allow me to introduce you to our class." Eric said as he walked back over to his little group of two other was a boy with piercings up and down both of his ears and green other was a flat-chested girl that nobody would know was a girl except for her had black hair that was pixie-cut.

"We knew we were getting a new student,but I didn't think they would be this cute!" exclaimed the guy."I'm Rick." He held out his arms as if expecting her to jump into them.

"You're scaring her you idiot!" the girl shouted as she punched Rick in the head.

THUD!

He hit the ground hard."I'm MJ." she said sticking out her of shaking her hand, Sapphire held her arms out to MJ."Ok"was all MJ said as she held out her slide off Eric's shoulder into MJ's was then set on a nearby desk.

"Hi." was all Sapphire said back."Is he gonna be ok?"

"Yeah."

"Sapphire your voice is so angelic!Be my angel!"Rick shouted as he jumped up from the ground.

"Sorry Rick, but I got her first." replied Eric as he scooped up Sapphire into his arms.

"You guys sure love to hold me,huh?" Sapphire was starting to get used to all the weirdness going on around her.

"Of course we do." they replied in was going to be a good friendship between the four of them.

* * *

This is longer than the first chapter, but it's still kinda short.I'll make the next one asylum is coming don't will begin in the next are grammar mistakes I know.


End file.
